Waiting
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Mac et Stella attendent le réveil de Flack après l'explosion qui a failli lui coûter la vie.


**_Waiting_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style :** Missing scene  
**Résumé :** Mac et Stella attendent le réveil de Flack après l'explosion qui a failli lui coûter la vie.  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Premier essai de fic pour Csi New York. Série sur laquelle je viens de craquer, la fin de la saison 2 m'a inspirée alors j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous pardonnerez les petites imperfections.

****

**Mac POV**

Il ne peut pas mourir, il est si jeune. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre une autre personne à laquelle je tiens. Cette équipe est devenue une partie de moi, et même si je ne le leur dit pas souvent, je crois qu'ils le savent. Il me semble que cela fait des heures que j'attends un mouvement, quelque chose qui me permette de garder l'espoir.  
Accrochez-vous Don, vous avez toujours été un battant, vous avez toujours été là quand l'un de nous était prêt à flancher, sans rien demander en retour, votre épaule était toujours prête à accueillir nos moments de désespoir ou de frustration. Je vous ai vu agir avec Danny, Stella, Sheldon ou Lindsay... D'ailleurs en parlant de Lindsay, vous devriez vraiment songer l'inviter, je suis sûr qu'elle ne refusera pas. Mais pour cela il faut que vous vous battiez.  
N'abandonnez pas ! Vous avez encore tant de choses à vivre, des bonnes et des moins bonnes aussi, soyons réalistes, mais cela vaut la peine de les vivre. Vous savez ce que cette explosion m'a fait réaliser ? Que depuis la mort de Claire, je me suis contenté de survivre, je me suis fermé aux autres et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais plus avoir mal. Parce que je ne voulais plus ressentir ce vide qui ne me laisse aucun répit nuit après nuit. J'ai cru qu'une partie de moi était mort avec elle. Mais le temps passant, je me rends compte que cette partie de moi que je croyais morte est entrain de renaître. Je recommence à m'intéresser aux autres. Stella m'a récemment fait remarquer que je souriais plus souvent et que j'étais plus à l'écoute.  
Allez Don, ne me faites pas mentir. J'ai toujours dit que de nous tous vous étiez le plus fort et je déteste avoir tort donc si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main. Don, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main...

**Stella POV**

Depuis l'explosion, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Je n'ai fait qu'agir et réagir aux évènements. J'ai été si soulagée quand j'ai vu Mac sortir presque indemne de l'immeuble. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu Flack sur ce brancard. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de le voir sur nos scènes de crimes que je ne m'imagine pas travailler avec un autre policier. Il comprend et respecte notre travail à la différence d'autres policiers qui nous considèrent comme des flics au rabais, parce que nous passons notre temps dans un laboratoire à examiner des preuves pour qu'eux puissent faire leur travail.  
Nous avons enfin mis la main sur ce fou qui menaçait de mettre la ville à feu à sang pour nous démontrer à quel point nous étions toujours vulnérables à un acte terroriste. Je peux comprendre ses motivations mais je ne peux accepter ses méthodes, ni toutes les vies qu'ont coûtées ses soi-disant démonstrations.  
Cela fait des heures que je suis là à attendre que Don se reprenne connaissance. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas obligés mais si je partais j'aurais l'impression de l'abandonner. Il fait parti de l'équipe et on n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres. Danny et Lindsay sont rentrés se reposer avec réticence mais Linds est épuisée et je sais qu'elle doit ressentir le contre coup de l'explosion même si elle ne le dit pas. Sheldon est parti à la recherche du neurochirurgien, il ne reste plus que Mac et moi à surveiller notre ami toujours plongé dans le coma.  
Je suis allée dans sa chambre deux ou trois fois pendant la nuit mais le voir aussi immobile lui qui est si dynamique me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est ironique je suis pourtant connue pour ne pas avoir ma langue dans ma poche mais là, les mots me manquent. Mac m'inquiète. Il a l'air si fatigué et pourtant il est déterminé à tout faire pour sortir Don de son coma. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas si Flack ne s'en sort pas. Non pas que je souhaite sa mort, loin de moi cette idée, mais ses blessures sont si graves que cela va être un véritable miracle s'il s'en sort sans aucunes séquelles.

**Mac POV**

Don a, contre toute attente, serré ma main. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, il est entrain de se réveiller. L'infirmière me fait signe de sortir, elle doit procéder à quelques examens. Je retrouve Stella dans le couloir où elle lutte contre le sommeil. J'essaye de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle, mais en bonne tête de mule qu'elle est, elle refuse. Elle ne partira que si je rentre chez moi me reposer. Mais je ne peux pas le faire pas tant que le médecin ne me dira pas que notre ami est tiré d'affaire. Je sais que cela peut prendre du temps mais de la patience j'en ai à revendre. Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, il le faut. Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant, mais étant donné la situation, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. J'envois une prière muette à ces instances supérieures qui jouent avec nos vies comme si nous étions de marionnettes.  
Le silence retombe entre nous. Je ferme un instant les yeux mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est Flack dans cette marre de sang. Une main se pose sur mon genou et quand je rouvre les yeux Stella me regarde attentivement. Je pourrais jurer qu'elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et parfois c'est très agaçant. J'ai toujours été une personne secrète et depuis la mort de Claire, je le suis devenu encore plus. Mais Stella est capable de deviner rien qu'en me regardant si je vais bien ou si quelque chose me travaille. Elle est la seule au labo à me dire ce qu'elle pense sans prendre de gants et je dois bien avouer que j'aime cette franchise.  
J'ai besoin de bouger, je vais me chercher un énième café. Les couloirs de l'hôpital me semblent interminables et en passant à coté de la baie vitrée, je me rends compte que le soleil est en train de se lever. Je m'arrête un instant pour admirer le ciel se teinter d'une myriade de couleurs allant de l'oranger au rose. Claire adorait se lever tôt et regarder la nouvelle journée commencer. J'entends des talons claquer derrière moi. Quand je me retourne Stella vient vers moi, elle a l'air bouleversée et pendant un instant je crains le pire.

- Stella ?  
- Il s'est réveillé, Mac, il s'est réveillé...

The end


End file.
